Tipico Fic de RPG
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Una aventura de RPG con cosas tipicas, situaciones tipicas, todo típico de un RPG... Hasta que llegó Haibaku Kuso y sus amigos de muchas series y cambiarán todo. Los OC se aceptan. Multicrossover. Se mencionarán las tipicas relgas y clichés pero tal vez algunos cambien por petición del autor y de ustedes nwn
1. El inicio de la adventura

Yo: Hello otra vez, sólo quería hacer algo nuevo pero inesperado asi que... nada ._.U

Shun: CÓMO QUE NADA?

Gray: DI ALGO!

Yo: No se preocupen, todo a su tiempo 7o7

Disclaimer: No tengo responsabilidad de Pokemon, Digimon, Naruto, Bakugan, Beyblade Metal, Golden Sun, Sonic, Super Mash Bros, Higurashi, Highschool DXD, Kirby, Spiral, Kurumi, Aki Sora, Vocaloid, The GazettE, Fairy Tail, The Legend of Zelda, Megaman, King of fihgters, Ben 10, Hora de Aventura, Avatar la leyenda de Aang, etc...

Idea: Los clichés del RPG combinado con estas pelis (Scary Movie, una loca película épica, no es otra película de amor, etc...)

* * *

><p>Todo inició en un puebo conocido como Mexicali. Haibaku tuvo como regalo un juego llamado "Un juego de RPG"<p>

- De acuerdo, de qué tratará este juego? - dijo Haibaku y de repente se sale de la realidad al prender su juego en una consola de videojuegos y de repente aparece en un RPG desde cero - OMG! Qué es esto?

- Hola joven - dijo una mujer adulta - Cómo te llamas?

- Me llamo Haibaku - dijo Haibaku y de repente cae dormido.

En la mañana siguiente aparece en su cama dormido. Se trata de un pueblecito llamado Santandan, un pueblecito famoso por una gran convivencia entre sus habitantes y sus familias y la naturaleza. Siempre hay campesinos por donde lo quieran ver.

- Haibaku! - dijo su "mamá del RPG" tienes que verte con tu amiga Chris en este instante!

- Nyaaa, en serio? - dijo Haibaku somnoliento frotandose los ojos - Con Chris? Cuál Chris?

En eso se va a donde esta Chris en su "casa"

- Chris? - dijo Haibaku reconociéndola. Era Chris la del Equipo Sellon

- Haibaku? - dijo Chris - También estás en este juego?

- Si, solo quería jugarlo y de repente... estoy aquí - dijo Haibaku - Qué pasó?

- No lo sé - dijo Chris - Pero si mal no recuerdo, muchos de tus conocidos aparecerán tomando papel de diferentes personajes de este juego.

- Y por lo visto, habrán clichés - dijo Haibaku aburrido - Todo será taaaan típico. Ya sé! - dijo Haibaku emocionado - ¡Rompamos con algunos esquemas! Y mencionaré las reglas que pasaron, pasan y pasarán!

- Y qué haremos ahora? - dijo Chris - Qué viene?

- Bien - dijo Haibaku - Apenas pasaron estas reglas:

1. Regla Del Dormilón: El protagonista adolescente empezará el primer día del juego quedándose dormido y siendo despertado por su madre, que le recordará que ha dormido hasta tan tarde que se le ha pasado la hora a la que había quedado con su novia/amiga/etc.

6. Regla Del Único Progenitor: Los personajes de RPG con ambos padres vivos son muy escasos. Por norma general, los personajes masculinos solo tendrán madre y los personajes femeninos solo tendrán padre. El progenitor que falta o desapareció misteriosamente hace muchos años o simplemente ni se le menciona. Con frecuencia, el progenitor superviviente del héroe también morirá de alguna forma extraña o trágica poco después de que haya empezado la historia, liberando así al héroe de cualquier obligación familiar inoportuna durante el resto del juego.

7. La Gente Suele Llamarme… ¿Paco?: Los Buenos solo tienen nombre propio, y los Malos solo tienen apellido. Cualquier Malo que tenga nombre propio se pasará al bando de los Buenos en algún momento del juego. Es posible que los apellidos de los Buenos se mencionen en el manual del juego, pero no los oiremos nunca a lo largo de la historia.

- Cómo que la 6? - dijo Chris - Y cómo sabes tanto?

- Cuando la curiosidad te invade, pasan miles de cosas en tu cabeza - dijo Haibaku - Se supone que en este juego sólo tengo mamá, mi mamá - dijo apuntando a su mamá hablando con otros habitantes - Y por cierto, ese traje de campesina... te queda muy bien.

- Gracias - dijo Chris sonrojada - Igual que el tuyo

- Jejeje - dijo Haibaku sonrojado.

- Se supone que tengo algo de revelación por lo que... etto... - dijo Haibaku tratando de pensar - Viene la regla número... 2

- Cuál 2? - dijo Chris y en eso un ejército maligno aparece para atacar Santandan, y la invasión inicia. Los chicos corren despavoridos pero el ejercito los derrota con facilidad.

- Será mejor irnos de aquí - dijo Haibaku corriendo con Chris

En eso Haibaku, Chris y otros afortunados vieron como su pueblo fue destruido al final por unos rayos poderosos de unas naves.

- Esto es muy típico - dijo Haibaku - Y aún así no me deja de doler... - en eso llora

- Debería de dolerte perder tu verdadero hogar - dijo Chris

- ¡ES QUE EN ESTE JUEGO ES MI VERDADERO HOGAR HASTA QUE SE ACABE EL JUEGO! - gritó Haibaku desesperado.

- Y qué hacemos - dijo Chris aterrada

- No sé - dijo Haibaku - Adaptarnos a este cliche?

5. Regla De La Fuga De Logan: Los personajes de cualquier RPG son siempre jóvenes. Muy jóvenes. La edad media suele ser de 15 años, a no ser que el personaje sea un guerrero veterano y condecorado, en cual caso puede llegar a tener hasta 18 años. Estos adolescentes suelen ser hábiles en el manejo de múltiples armas y el uso de la magia, tienen largos años de experiencia, y nunca tienen que preocuparse por que sus padres les riñan o les digan que vuelvan a casa de sus aventuras antes de la hora de dormir. En contraste con esto, los personajes de más de 22 años de edad hablarán de sí mismos como vejestorios a los que ya se les ha pasado el arroz, y estarán muy alegres y deseosos de cederles el sitio a las nuevas generaciones.

- 22 AÑOS? - dijo Chris

- Haibaku! - dijo una voz masculina

- Quién eres? - dijo Haibaku y en eso aparece... Gakupo?

- Escucha, tienes que derrotar al jefe del impero de Windon, sólo así podrás restaurar la paz de este mundo y regresar al tuyo - dijo una ilusión de Gakupo

- Pero... Todo será repetitivo! - dijo Haibaku disgustado

- Lo sé - dijo Gakupo Ilusión - Pero si quieres puedes modificar las reglas sólo para esa aventura, y muchos amigos tuyos y enemigos tuyos estarán en esta aventura y se adaptarán a su personaje. Debes estar siempre en tu personaje, pero añádele un poco de tu personalidad y todo será más cómodo y divertido. Y por cierto, recuerda estos clichés:

8. Regla Nominal Cualquier personaje que tenga nombre es relevante de alguna manera y deberemos buscarle. Sin embargo, si para referirse a ti el juego utiliza un posesivo acompañado de otro nombre propio (La Madre de "x personaje"), entonces ten por seguro que eres totalmente superfluo.

13. Cuanto Más Alto Lleves El Pelo, Más Cerca Estás De Deus Oribe Peralta (Regla De Cloud): Cuanto más disparatado sea su peinado, más importante será el personaje en esta historia.

- En serio? - dijo Haibaku - Que horror! - en eso se fastidia - No tengo un peinado tan loco.

- Por lo menos tienes el cliché... - Gakupo

192. Conoce A Tu Público (Regla De Vyse): Todos los personajes femeninos del juego encontrarán al protagonista masculino irresistiblemente atractivo.

- Ay papel! - Chris sorprendida

- Me lleva la que me trajo - Haibaku sonrojado y sorprendido - Esto será difícil, más que la vida real.

- Y esta - Gakupo

15. ¡Eh, Yo Te Conozco!: A lo largo del juego se unirán a tu grupo al menos tres de estos personajes:  
>o La valiente princesa que se rebela contra su padre, el Rey, y que se enamora perdidamente del héroe. (Lisanna)<br>o La tímida y recatada maga blanca, especialista en magia curativa, que no solo se enamora perdidamente del héroe, si no que además es la última superviviente de una antigua raza. (Chris del Equipo Sellon)  
>o La dura y bravucona guerrera que no está enamorada perdidamente del héroe (tengamos en cuenta que, al ser el único personaje femenino que no se enamora del héroe, esta tía tendrá una cicatriz impresionante a la vista, o le faltará un ojo, o tendrá alguna extremidad artificial, o cualquier otra deformidad física) (Paige)<br>o El hermoso y delicado espadachín con pintas de gótico y que arrastra sobre sus hombros una terrible tragedia. (Gray)  
>o El tipo duro, grande y cascarrabias que en el fondo es un buenazo. (Elfman)<br>o El mejor amigo del héroe, que es mil veces más guay que el héroe. (Abdel,uno de mis OC)  
>o El severo y egoísta mercenario que a lo largo de la historia aprenderá lo que significa preocuparse por los que le rodean. (Keith Clay)<br>o El personaje que es en realidad un espía de los Malos pero que se pasará al bando de los Buenos en el momento en que descubras su verdadera identidad. (Masquerade)  
>o El personaje opcional, un bicho raro que requiere que cumplas un montón de objetivos secundarios bizarros para sacarle provecho (es, por lo tanto, ese personaje que ningún jugador utiliza a no ser que no quede más remedio.) (Shadow de Sonic)<br>o La mascota asquerosamente mona que es totalmente inútil en todas las batallas. (Kirby)

- Hay más? - dijo Haibaku

- Si quieres puedes agarrarlos todos - dijo Gakupo - Es tu fic. Y puedes cambiar algunas cosas.

- No quiero abusar de ello - dijo Haibaku sonriendo

- Ah, y también te pongo con esta...

16. ¡Eh, Yo Te Conozco A Ti También!: A su vez, también te enfrentarás con al menos tres de estos antagonistas:  
>o El increíblemente sexy pero increíblemente malvado chico mono de pelo largo, que generalmente es el Malo Final del juego. (Kyoya)<br>o El hombre de confianza del Malo Final, su "Mano Derecha", que viene en dos versiones: el incompetente que es el hazmerreír del ejército, o el tan persistente y eficaz que llega a desesperarte. (El incompetente sería Shadow Prove, el persistente sería Jellal)  
>o La sexy subordinada del Malo Final, que es la soldado más competente y más fuerte de todo el ejército de los Malos (Erza)<br>o Tu antiguo aliado que supuestamente "murió" y del que todo el mundo se había olvidado, hasta que mucho después aparece vivo, del lado de los Malos y muy, muy cabreado. (Ace Grit)  
>o El villano noble al que jamás te puedes dar el gusto de matar (Issei Hyodo)<br>o El payaso/bufón loco que, contra todo pronóstico, resulta ser muy difícil de matar. (Ginga Hagane)  
>o El científico loco al que le encanta crear bichos mutantes y armas poderosísimas porque esa es su forma de divertirse (cosa que es muy útil si se cruzan por su camino ciertos aventureros.) (Dr. Eggman)<br>o El niñito/a adorable de 6 años contra el/la que lucharás una y otra vez e inexplicablemente te pegará siempre unas palizas de impresión. (Yu Tendo)

- Y todavía no me lo creo - dijo Haibaku - OoOU

- Y esta - Gakupo

17. ¡Eh, Yo Te Conozco A Ti También, Y A Ti!: Además, espérate encontrarte con todos o casi todos estos NPCs (PNJs, personajes no jugables) durante el juego:  
>o El ciudadano o miembro del personal que corre en círculos sin rumbo y nunca termina por llegar a donde quiere.<br>o Soldados incompetentes y cobardes que están ahí para reírse de ellos.  
>o Ella NPC que está enamorado de otro/a NPC pero no se atreve a decírselo a la cara, así que se lo cuenta a cualquier otra persona que pase por allí.  
>o Un grupo de niños pequeños jugando al escondite.<br>o El sabio y noble capitán/rey/sumo sacerdote del lugar.  
>o El malvado subordinado del sabio y noble capitánrey/sumo sacerdote del lugar. Nadie, incluyendo al héroe, se dará cuenta de las intenciones de este tipo hasta que sea demasiado tarde, traicione a todo el mundo y se una al bando de los Malos.  
>o El NPC que está obsesionado con su trabajo y no para de hablar de lo maravilloso que es. Le gusta tanto que quiere compartirlo con todo el mundo, así que hay un 25% de posibilidades de que se empeñe en ponerte a ti a hacer su trabajo por él.<br>o El NPC (adulto) que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que jugar a cosas de niños con cualquiera que pase por allí.  
>o El grupo de jovencitas obsesivas que forman una especie de club de fans para idolatrar a una de las personajes femeninas de tu grupo.<p>

- Y quién será esa "diosa" xDDDD - Haibaku riéndose

- Hola - dijo Kyoya apareciendo

- Suerte, es tu historia, adiós - dijo Gakupo desapareciendo

- Bye? - dijo Haibaku

- Asi que detestas que destruya a tu aldea, eh? - dijo Kyoya riéndose maléficamente

- No crees que esto es... cotidiano? - dijo Haibaku

- Oye, estamos en el momento en que te casi mato y después te dejo vivir - dijo Kyoya - Ten algo de terror por lo menos!

- Dijiste...? - dijo Haibaku

- Mejor no arranquemos con esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Chris molesta

- Ya me están arruinando la trama, los odio - dijo Kyoya y en eso usa su poder de katana para atacar ferozmente a Haibaku y casi matarlo hasta dejarlo con 1 HP

- P-pero... - dijo Haibaku casi muerto - C... C-Cómo...?

- Recuerda esta regla - dijo Kyoya

- Esto no le agradará a los lectores - dijo Chris

- Lees, escuchas y te callas! - Kyoya enojado

33. Es Hora De Morir, Sr. Bond! (Regla De Beatrix): En vez de matarte cuando te tengan a su merced, los Malos se conformarán a veces con reventarte y dejarte ahí tirado con 1 HP de vida para luego marcharse, riéndose malvadamente (esto es así porque están planeando como manipularte más adelante para que hagas su trabajo por ellos)

- ya veo - dijo Chris

- Y ahora me largo - dijo Kyoya

- Sabes que te acabarán - dijo Chris enojada - estos chichés te cuestan caro! A los villanos siempre les cuesta caro estos momentos - le dijo a Haibaku mientras se lo lleva cargando - Espero alguien me ayude

- Abdel Taya a su servicio - dijo Abdel apareciendo para ayudar a Haibaku y se van los dos a un pueblo cercano

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Las reglas de los RPG y las leyes de estos juegos son INEVITABLES, pero si quieren, no solo yo puedo modificar algunas para que este fic tenga algo más de "Diversión Democrática"<p>

Espero que me envíen en reviews lo que les gustaría que pasara en este "típico" RPG, lo bueno iniciará a partir del próximo capi.


	2. La primera batalla

Yo: Hello otra vez, sólo quería hacer algo nuevo pero inesperado asi que... nada ._.U

Shun: CÓMO QUE NADA?

Gray: No se te ocurre nada otra vez?

Yo: Desafortunadamente no, por lo tanto... FICS OTRA VEZ!

Shun: Espero algo gracioso

Ren: Si, ya nos empezábamos a aburrir, y con este fic, hay historias buenas otra vez.

Disclaimer: No tengo responsabilidad de Pokemon, Digimon, Naruto, Bakugan, Beyblade Metal, Golden Sun, Sonic, Super Mash Bros, Higurashi, Highschool DXD, Kirby, Spiral, Kurumi, Aki Sora, Vocaloid, The GazettE, Fairy Tail, The Legend of Zelda, Megaman, King of fihgters, Ben 10, Hora de Aventura, Avatar la leyenda de Aang, etc...

Idea: Los clichés del RPG combinado con estas pelis (Scary Movie, una loca película épica, no es otra película de amor, etc...)

* * *

><p>- Hola - dijo Kyoya apareciendo<p>

- Suerte, es tu historia, adiós - dijo Gakupo desapareciendo

- Bye? - dijo Haibaku

- Asi que detestas que destruya a tu aldea, eh? - dijo Kyoya riéndose maléficamente

- No crees que esto es... cotidiano? - dijo Haibaku

- Oye, estamos en el momento en que te casi mato y después te dejo vivir - dijo Kyoya - Ten algo de terror por lo menos!

- Dijiste...? - dijo Haibaku

- Mejor no arranquemos con esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer - Chris molesta

- Ya me están arruinando la trama, los odio - dijo Kyoya y en eso usa su poder de katana para atacar ferozmente a Haibaku y casi matarlo hasta dejarlo con 1 HP

- P-pero... - dijo Haibaku casi muerto - C... C-Cómo...?

- Recuerda esta regla - dijo Kyoya

- Esto no le agradará a los lectores - dijo Chris

- Lees, escuchas y te callas! - Kyoya enojado

33. Es Hora De Morir, Sr. Bond! (Regla De Beatrix): En vez de matarte cuando te tengan a su merced, los Malos se conformarán a veces con reventarte y dejarte ahí tirado con 1 HP de vida para luego marcharse, riéndose malvadamente (esto es así porque están planeando como manipularte más adelante para que hagas su trabajo por ellos)

- ya veo - dijo Chris

- Y ahora me largo - dijo Kyoya

- Sabes que te acabarán - dijo Chris enojada - estos chichés te cuestan caro! A los villanos siempre les cuesta caro estos momentos - le dijo a Haibaku mientras se lo lleva cargando - Espero alguien me ayude

- Abdel Taya a su servicio - dijo Abdel apareciendo para ayudar a Haibaku y se van los dos a un pueblo cercano llamado Entera, del reino Edonan

- Bienvenido al reino Edonan, y su ciudad fronteriza Entera - dijo Chris - Y por cierto, te acompañaré con tu guía de todo RPG

- Gracias Chris - dijo Haibaku herido por lo de Kyoya (me refiero a la paliza)

Ya en un hotel

- No creo que sea buena idea - dijo Chris cargando a un Haibaku malherido por la paliza - Ni siquiera hablamos este idioma

- No será necesario - dijo Sonic apareciendo - Soy Sonic el erizo, el guía de este chico Haibaku en este RPG, encargado de decirle varias leyes y clichés del RPG

- Como por ejemplo? - dijo Abdel

- La... - Sonic

Ley del Pez de Babel. No importa en donde estés, todos hablan en tu idioma.

- Primera ley que se menciona - dijo Chris feliz

- Y ten cuidado con el cliché... - Sonic

18. Querella de Crono: Cuanto menos hable el personaje principal, más posibilidades hay de que otros hablen por él y pongan palabras en su boca, y por lo tanto más posibilidades tiene de meterse en problemas por culpa de los demás.

- No te preocupes - dijo Abdel - Haibaku hablará mucho, o no?

- Espero - dijo Haibaku abriendo los ojos

- Y agradece a Dios por este cliché - Sonic

31. Bendita Cama: Tener una cama donde dormir bien por la noche curará todo tipo de heridas, enfermedades y discapacidades, incluso la muerte en batalla.

Y a los tres se les brillaron los ojitos

A la mañana siguiente

- BUENOS DÍAS HAIBAKU! - gritó Abdel

- Buenos días Abdel - dijo Haibaku despertando

- Buenos días Haibaku - dijo un peliplateado apareciendo

- Oye, eres... - Haibaku

Shiki Shiyama, joven alto de 18 años con piel pálida y ojos negros cuyas pupilas eran malvas brillantes con franjas plateadas brillantes, su melena era plateada y lisa llegando hasta su cintura, dos mechones le caían por los dos lados de la nariz estando medio cortados, tenía el rostro ovalado y la nariz fina, era bastante apuesto, en su frente tiene el tatuaje de la cruz invertida. Tenía garras bien afiladas del mismo color que su piel por uñas, tenía puesta una prenda negra de cuero sobre su torso de manga larga que le cubría los costados y los brazos, pero esta permanecía abierta mostrando a todos su pecho fuerte y bien formado, llevaba un pantalón de cuero negro con dos bolsillos grandes y unos calcetines negros con deportivas ''Nike'' negras, en el amor es posesivo, celoso y sobreprotector, además de que expresa su ternura y su amor de un modo pervertido.

Le acompaña su hermana Aki, ella lleva una camisa blanca de manga corta con todos los botones abrochados comprimiendo sus enormes y redondos senos, una falda azul marina hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas medias grises claras hasta más de la mitad de sus muslos, después lleva unas deportivas ''Nike'' blancas. También lleva 18 años. Por cierto, ambos llevan alas oscuras

- Hola a ambos - dijo Aki feliz

- Bienvenido al RPG - dijo Haibaku

- Y a los chichés - dijo Chris fastidiada

- Eso no me afectará a mi - dijo Shiki - Ni a Aki-nee

- Lindos - dijo Abdel

- ¡MUSULMÁN! - gritó Shiki preparado para atacar a Abdel

- No! - dijo Haibaku interponiéndose entre el y Abdel - Mi amigo Abdel no maltrata a las mujeres, él es un buen tipo.

- Cierto, sólo los musulmanes fundamentalistas se exceden con el trato hacia las mujeres - dijo Abdel aterrado - Yo soy más progresista y me agradan las mujeres, son tan bonitas.

- NO ME VENGAS... - dijo Shiki a punto de atacar

- Shiki, basta - dijo Aki calmando a Shiki - Haibaku cuándo te ha mentido?

- Veamos... en lo de una historia mía? - dijo Shiki

- Tranquilo - dijo Haibaku - Ya leí todo, y dejando el hentai de lado, la trama en resumen corto, fue buena, pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en el RPG

- Cierto - dijo Chris - Salir de aquí y por mientras les diré una cosa... Sonic, mi expediente!

- Aquí tienes - dijo Sonic dandole unos papeles a Chris y la ojivioleta lo lee

- He tenido un origen bastante terrible - dijo Chris leyendo su "Expediente RPG" - Las cosas iniciaron mal desde hace 4 años, cuando mi pueblo me acusó de traición a mi nación, pero yo no hice nada, sólo ayudé a un chico de otro reino con el que estaba enemistado el país.

- Qué reino? - dijo Haibaku

- El reino de Hamid - Chris - Enemigo de los Enteranos por diferencias políticas y religiosas.

- Ok - dijo Haibaku desconcertado - Lo bueno de ello es que te ayudaré, si no me matan.

- Ok, decidido - Shiki - Que le pasó?

- Es otra - dijo Sonic - Se llama...

3. Pensando Con La Mentalidad Errónea (Regla De Hiro): Sin importar de qué se la acuse o cuán misteriosos sean sus orígenes, el héroe siempre estará dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por cualquier chica que haya conocido hace un par de segundos.

- Pasarás por muchas situaciones en las que ayudarás a cualquier chica que te encuentres y pida tu ayuda - dijo Sonic

- Wiiii - dijo Haibaku feliz

- Te odio - Abdel celoso

Ya en la ciudad

- Me encanta el lugar - dijo Haibaku - Dime, crees que te vayan a matar, Chris?

- No lo creo - dijo Sonic - Ah y por cierto, necesitarás tu espada

- Y eso? - dijo Shiki - Para qué necesitamos espada, yo puedo matar a todos con un ataque

- No te atrevas - dijo Aki

- Pero Aki, asi terminamos con todo esto rápido!

- Pero no podemos terminar este RPG así como así, o nunca saldremos - dijo Aki

- Tiene razón - dijo Haibaku

- La espada se necesita por...

Cliché 19. "¡Qué tonto eres, Squall! Mira que usar una espada en un tiroteo…": Sin importar en qué época esté ambientado el juego – pasado, presente o futuro – el héroe y su antagonista tendrán una espada como arma predilecta (por lo tanto, es muy fácil identificar al protagonista y su rival en cualquier juego, es cuestión de buscar al Bueno que lleve una espada y al Malo que lleve otra). Estas espadas, además, serán mil veces más poderosas que cualquier arma de fuego, e incluso podrán usar ataques a distancia.

Cliché 21. Corolario de Aeris: Igual que el protagonista masculino siempre llevará una espada o similar, la protagonista femenina siempre llevará una vara, un bastón o similar.

- Quiero usar un bastón - dijo Chris haciendo puchero

- Compraremos uno en la tienda - dijo Haibaku

- Lo bueno de ello es que con cada batalla ganarás monedas - dijo Sonic

- Ok - dijo Haibaku.

Minutos después salieron del hotel y compraron un bastón de pelea para Chris y una espada normal para Abdel. Shiki y Aki tienen lo suyo, así que Haibaku decidió dejarlos así ya que pueden pelear bien.

- De acuerdo - dijo Haibaku - Algo más para poder ganar dinero sin vender ni pelear?

- Sip - dijo Chris - Es mi regla favorita, el...

Cliché 14. Principio De Garrett: Dejemos las cosas claras: eres práctivamente un "ladrón". Puedes entrar en casa de quien te dé la gana como por tu casa. Puedes ponerte a buscar cosas. Cualquier cosa que encuentres y no esté sujeta allí con clavos te la puedes quedar. Con frecuencia te colarás en viviendas ajenas, mangarás todo tipo de objetos a estos perfectos desconocidos, y luego te pondrás a conversar con ellos como si fuerais vecinos de toda la vida, para luego irte con sus reliquias familiares bajo el brazo. Por desgracia, esto nunca se puede hacer en las tiendas.

- Lo de las tiendas lo entiendo - dijo Haibaku

- Y una cosa más en la batalla - dijo Sonic - Ya que se acerca la primera

- What? - dijo Haibaku

Ley del insecto: Jamás vas a encontrar a una araña o a cualquier otro insecto de tamaño normal, todos son gigantes.

Ley del enemigo universal: Cuando no estés dentro de alguna ciudad, cualquier cosa que respire va a tratar de matarte: árboles, insectos, perros, niños, jesus falso, Gadafi, Peña Nieto, Rajoy, islamistas fundamentalistas, revolucionarios violentos, militares en favor de un golpe de estado, Lucero, "Justino Gayber", etc. Probablemente, les robaste algo? No creo.

Cliché 22. Regla De MacGyver: Sin contar a las usadas por los protagonistas, tu selección de armas no está limitada a las típicas pistolas, porras o espadas. Con las habilidades apropiadas, tus personajes serán capaces de herir brutalmente a todo tipo de enemigos utilizando guantes, peines, paraguas, megáfonos, diccionarios, blocs de dibujo – lo que se te ocurra, podrás matar con ello. Y lo mejor de todo: sin importar lo bizarro que sea tu armamento, en todas las tiendas que encuentres tendrán en stock una versión mejorada de lo que necesites, y además a un precio muy razonable. Después de todo… ¿Cuántos personajes conoces que vayan por el mundo matando gente con un paraguas?

Cliché 26. Regla Del Control Local: A pesar de que el Monstruo Jefe que está aterrorizando a la primera ciudad del juego es mucho más débil que los monstruos normales que encontrarás más adelante, que además no suponen ninguna amenaza para las ciudades que encontrarás más adelante, a nadie de la primera ciudad se le ocurre pedir ayuda a algún grupo de mercenarios de las otras ciudades para deshacerse del Monstruo Jefe.

Cliché 29. Regla Del Armamento Indestructible: No importa cuántos espadazos pegues o cuántas balas dispares, tus armas nunca se romperán ni se encasquillarán y tampoco necesitarán cuidados especiales a no ser que sea estrictamente necesario para que avance la historia que tu arma se rompa, se encasquille o necesite cuidados especiales.

Cliché 41. Iniciativa De Simplificación De La Geografía De George W. Bush: Todos los países del mundo tendrán exactamente 1 pueblo, excepto el país en el que empieces el juego (Entera, en este caso), que tendrá 3.

Cliché 74. Si Te Encuentras Con Mahoma, Buda, etc. En Un Combate Aleatorio, ¡Mátalo!: Cuando estés dando vueltas por el mundo, debes matar a todo lo que te encuentres. Gente, animales, plantas, insectos, bocas de riego, chozas de paja… todo, absolutamente todo va a por ti, así que defiéndete. Es posible que te tengan ganas debido a tu incontrolable cleptomanía. (Vease Ley del enemigo universal, son igualitos xD)

- Es demasiado - dijo Chris y en eso aparecen 60 arañas grandes - AAAAAAAAA! ME ATERRAN LAS ARAÑAS!

- No te preocupes - dijo Haibaku haciendo su pose - Pelearemos! - en eso las arañas lanzan rayos de poder - Pelearemos

y eso repetía después de 5 minutos y ya estaban malheridos

- Pelearemos! - Haibaku - Pelearemos!

- Mejor hagamos algo - dijo Abdel - Te cedo el honor, Chrisy

- XD - Chris atacando a una araña y en eso los demás atacaban a las demás arañas, menos Sonic quien estaba viendo todo. Haibaku era muy bueno con su "espada especial" mientras Abdel apenas sabía usar la suya. Chris noqueaba de tantos golpes a las arañas, Shiki acababa con todas las que podía en menos de 2 segundos por cada araña, Aki solo los aturdía.

En menos de 3 minutos acabaron con todas las arañas, haciendo que Haibaku, Abdel y Chris aumentaran a 2, Shiki y Aki por su parte estaban en su máximo potencial.

- A dónde se supone que debemos dirigirnos - dijo Abdel

- Se supone que el primer lugar de un país extranjero es el Reino Gohun - dijo Sonic

- En donde está una princesa rebelde? - dijo Shiki volando con sus alas

- La princesa Lisanna - dijo Aki - Es divertida.

- Por eso su papá la regañaba - Sonic

- Bien, tenemos que ir - dijo Haibaku - Le diremos que vamos por unas provisiones, no podemos quedarnos sin comer

- Entiendo - dijo Chris

- Además hace mucho que no veo a Lissy - dijo Haibaku

- LISSY? - gritó una Chris celosa

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

><p>Las reglas de los RPG y las leyes de estos juegos son INEVITABLES, pero si quieren, no solo yo puedo modificar algunas para que este fic tenga algo más de "Diversión Democrática"<p>

Espero que me envíen en reviews lo que les gustaría que pasara en este "típico" RPG.

Comentarios:

Ryu Mikazuki: Nyaaa

Dragon-knight Alan: Lo de las batallas RPG se me dificultan mucho, y alargará mucho el fic, más de lo que estoy planeando. Pero bueno, los OC's son bienvenidos.

Kyriuu Mangekyo: Ya están pero estoy haciendo o tratando de hacer lo que me pediste.


End file.
